Attraction of Fire and Ice
by tydolt99
Summary: This series follows Natsu's and Grey's growing relationship, and different things that happen to them. (This is my first fan fiction, please review and tell me what I can do to make them better.)
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Cave

Chapter 1: The Ice Chamber

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS.**

**ALSO, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WECOME**

The Ice Chamber

'_How cute_', Grey thought before he could stop himself as he looked down Natsu, who was curled up against a wall of ice, shivering, as he tried to conserve heat. '_Wait... what was that? Natsu isn't cute at all._' He thought, shaking his head. '_Why at all would he be cute? He's just sitting there, helpless and useless._' He sighed.

He and Grey were stuck in a small chamber of ice, maybe 10 feet long and 6 feet wide. "You cold?" Grey asked Natsu with a slight smirk on his face.

"N-No! I'm p-p-perfectly f-fine!" Natsu retorted quickly, but he was obviously lying by the way his teeth chattered. "W-Why would you t-think that?" he asked, barely able to talk because his was shivering so hard. "I-I'm a f-f-fire wizard! The b-best of th-them all! I d-don't get c-cold!" He attempted to yell, but failed, instead settling for a dark look with murder in his eyes.

It was pretty cold, even by Grey's standards. The only reason that they weren't out and kicking that stupid ice wizard's butt was because he had enhanced his magic with a dark artifact, so the ice couldn't be melted or destroyed by either of them. Erza would be the only who would be able to get them out, but she was probably still on a beach with Lucy, celebrating her first noticeable victory, destroying Lullaby, and saving all the guild masters. It had gone something like this...

_Lucy practically jumped into the guild hall, ecstatic with joy. "We beat Lullaby! We beat Lullaby!" She proclaimed to the guild proudly._

_"Well that's great and all," said Natsu, trudging in besides Grey, too tired to fight with him anymore that day. "Except we destroyed the friggin' building, so we don't get a reward, AND the council is pissed at us."_

_"He is right, Lucy," Grey said with a yawn. "In the end, even if we did save that old geezer, I'd say we lost more than we gained."_

_Ezra walked in, beaming at Lucy proudly. "Even if we destroyed the building and the council isn't happy with us, I think you did an amazing job, Lucy." She said, dropping the handle to her giant wagon of luggage in the entrance to the guild hall, effectively blocking the entrance for anyone trying to enter or exit. "Chances are one of us are going to be arrested for a while though..." She thought aloud_

_"Wait WHAT?" Grey and Natsu exclaimed together. "I don't wanna go to jail!" They glared at each other._

_"Lucy, I think we should go to a resort, on a beach somewhere far away from the council." She said, her eyes glittering._

_"But what about the flame-brain and I? What if we get arrested?" Grey asked, slumping down at one of the benches across from Natsu._

_"I think you two should go on another mission again." She said cheerfully, with a giant smile on her face. "You two work well together."_

_"What? I can't do another mission with _that _moron!" They said together in perfect time. They glared at each other. "Hey! Stop copying me!" They glared at each other once more._

_"I think you two should go on a mission to pay for Lucy's rent while she and I go on a vacation."She said, her voice leaving no room for discussion. She walked over to the request board, and after a couple seconds of looking, picked one off the board. "How about this one. Apprehend a rouge ice wizard who's been causing trouble near the mountains, and bring him to the city council. And there is a reward of 100,000 J. That's enough for Lucy's rent, and both of you will get 15,000 J."_

_"Aw, alright." Natsu said tiredly, putting his head down on the table, too tired to try and fight with Ezra, futile as it would be._

_"No way." Grey said stubbornly, propping his head on his hand._

_Ezra walked up to Grey menacingly. "Grey… you will go on that mission with Natsu, or so help me…" She said, her angel armor re-equipping, swords hanging in the air, all positioned at Grey._

_"Uhh…" Grey gulped, sitting up. "Alright FINE! But I know I am going to regret this."_

_"I'm glad you see it my way," Ezra said with a smile on her face, her regular armor appearing with a flash of light. "You two will get going tomorrow. Make sure you're all rested up."_

_"Wow Ezra! You're amazing!" Lucy said happily as she walked out of the guild with her._

_Grey and Natsu just groaned at the prospect of having to do another mission with each other._

_The next day, the two of them boarded the train at Magnolia station, moving to opposite sides of the train so they wouldn't destroy it. After about an hour of riding the train, Grey got off the train as Natsu stumbled after him on to the platform._

_The town of Flerzem stretched out before them. The houses were nice, the air was cold and crisp, and the people seem friendly enough. But that wasn't their concern. The two mages headed off to the east, where this ice wizard was supposed to be hiding. They walked slowly, with no hurry in mind. Eventually, they reached the edge of town, upon which they stocked up on some food and other supplies, not knowing how long it would take them to find the wizard._

_"Alright," said Grey thinking. "We have food, water, medical supplies, coats, and some matches. Do we need anything else?"_

_"I don't think so." Said Natsu, his pack already mounted on his shoulders. "Alright let's get walking!"_

_Grey grabbed his shoulder as he walked by. "No way I'm walking twelve miles to where he is. We are getting a car."_

_Natsu's eyes got big. "No! No please Grey! Don't make me get in one of those torture devices again!" He said, obviously scared._

_"Too bad. I'm going to get one, you stay here." He said, and before Natsu could protest, Grey froze his legs, his hands behind his back, and his mouth shut so he wouldn't be able to escape or use magic._

_Natsu struggled to get free, to no avail. After a half hour, Grey rode up in a car pulled by an ox. "Get in." He said gruffly, unfreezing Natsu from the middle of the road. Natsu angrily climbed into the car, not saying anything._

_(Skipping all the travel)_

_Eventually, Grey and Natsu arrived at their destination. A large network of caves that ran through the eastern side of the mountain. The ice wizard was supposedly doing something in the caves, but no one knew what, only that the town kept freezing over during the night._

_Grey climbed out from the car, Natsu falling out after him._

_"Thank you." Grey said to the driver, handing him the J for the ride. "I will send you a message when we get out. Please come pick us up again."_

_"Sure thing mister." The driver said. "I'm just grateful you're finally getting this wizard out of here." The man drove off._

_Natsu stood up quickly, pointing his sensitive nose towards the cave. "Grey, I smell dark magic." Natsu said gravely. They looked at each other, then ran into the caves, Natsu leading the way._

_It only took them about ten minutes of running until they found the wizard, Natsu's nose leading them there faster than anyone else in the guild would have been able to. They came into a large chamber and saw the ice wizard, who had his back to them._

_"Seems you finally found me." The ice mage said, his voice low and gravely. "But it's too late! You see, the only reason that I'm in this pathetic excuse for a town is for Frostbite!" _

_"Frostbite?" Grey asked confused. This was supposed to be some weak, low level ice wizard, not an artifact quest._

_"Yes, Frostbite." The man said, chuckling. "You see, the great Zaraf constructed a dark artifact for ice, which makes the user have almost infinite magic power for ice, and, their ice is unmelt able and almost indestructible." The man turned, holding up a small stone staff with a blue crystal in the top, the staff twisting around it. Even Grey could smell the darkness from it._

_"Ugh!" Natsu said as he collapsed, holding his nose. "I can hardly breathe with that thing around."_

_"Well, well, a dragonslayer!" The man exclaimed. "Let's see how a fire wizard stands up to the greatest ice magic on the planet!" He raised the staff. "DEEPFREEZE!" The man yelled as he brought the staff down to the cavern floor. A solid wall of ice radiated from the cane, turning the inside of the cave to an ice block. Natsu raised his hands and let fore roar, trying to fend off the ice._

_As all of this was happening, Grey was quickly compiling a magical letter for Ezra, containing where they were, what was happening, and how to get through the maze. As the ice and fire washed over Grey, he fell to the floor unconscious. _

_He woke up a few minutes later with Natsu leaning over him, worriedly calling his name._

It had been over six hours. Grey had lost his shirt. He and Natsu had paced, thought, tried to melt the ice, tried to destroy the ice, but they couldn't do anything. Now Natsu was out of energy to heat himself with, and was curled up against the wall, with Grey leaning against the opposite wall.

Grey couldn't help notice how Natsu's cheeks were a light pink, how he looked so cute he looked hugging his knees, how his eyes were big and…

'Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about that moron like this?' Grey thought angrily. He watched Natsu some more, the cave silent except for the chattering of Natsu's teeth. '… Maybe I should try and warm him up ..?' He thought as he started pacing. 'No, I'm cold as it is in here, I'd just make him colder.' He got to the end of the cave and turned around, looking at Natsu for a second before continuing walking. 'But it couldn't hurt, could it?' Grey walked back and forth in the cave, his thoughts waging a battle in his head.

"Grey?" Natsu asked with his head still down, resting on his knees, shattering Grey's train of thought. "Are we going to die?" Natsu looked up, his eyes big, and filling with tears.

Grey stopped, shocked at this strange display of emotions from Natsu. Grey knew Natsu had a fear of being left alone, after what had happened with Igneel, but this was more than Grey had ever seen from Natsu.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He squatted down by Natsu, and slowly, awkwardly put his arms around him. Natsu was frozen, shocked that Grey, his rival, had just come and hugged him. He could smell Grey, the minty-freshness of his ice magic, the slightly soapy smell from his hair, and the sweat from all the running. Natsu's cheeks flushed a bright red, not from the cold.

"No, Natsu." Grey whispered into Natsu's ear, stray stands of hair tickling his face. "We're gonna be just fine; Ezra should be here any moment, and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you freeze to death."

Natsu smiled slightly, and slowly put his arms around Grey, and let his forehead rest of Grey's shoulder, Grey following Natsu's example. They sat like that for a couple minutes, absorbing each other's warmth. Natsu was painfully aware of the fact that Grey wasn't wearing a shirt, and that Natsu could feel the entirety of Grey's chest. They sat like that for a couple minutes, until they both pulled their heads back so they were looking at each other, their faces mere inches apart; both of them blushed. Grey slowly started to lean his face towards Natsu's while tilting it slightly to the right, watching Natsu's face closely for any reaction. The entire cave was totally silent as they both slowly pulled their faces together. When their lips were hardly an inch apart, they both heard a rapid series of cracks, and they both jumped away from each other, facing away from each other, hoping the other didn't see the blushes in their faces.

A crack appeared in the ice, and they both turned towards it. It quickly widened, and broke open, to reveal a very tired looking Ezra in her full angel armor that she had used to force Grey into the mission not a day earlier.

"That ice was hard." She said wearily, leaning against the cave wall.

"Ezra!" Natsu and Grey said together happily, rushing over to help her. Their hands touched, and they both stopped for a moment, blushing slightly. "How'd ya find us?" Natsu asked.

"It wasn't that hard." She said, looking at Grey. "I could tell that message was in just a few seconds, but it was very detailed." She stood back up to her full height, letting her armor change back to what it normally was.

"But what about that wizard?" Grey asked worriedly. "He has Frostbite! That thing is strong."

"Don't worry about him," Lucy said, jerking a thumb behind her at Toros, who had the limp body of the ice mage over his shoulder. "Toros took care of him." She shivered. "Let's get out of here."

They turned around, Toros leading the way, followed by Lucy and Ezra.

"Told you." Grey said quietly, causing Natsu to look back at him and smile. "Thanks Grey." Natsu said. "I don't know what I would of done without you." Natsu continued out of the tunnel, leaving Grey blushing.

'How is he able to do that so easily to me?' Grey asked himself bitterly. He followed Natsu out of the network of caves back to the world above.

In the end, the team completed the mission without destroying the town. They got the full reward, but Ezra took the extra 30,000 J, saying that the mission wouldn't of been completed without her, plus Grey and Natsu probably would of froze to death. They had no choice to agree with her.

Grey and Natsu never really spoke of what happened in the cave, but every once and a while on a freezing day, on a mission or in Magnolia, Grey and Natsu would look at each other and blush, smiling, as they remembered the events of that mission.

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT, PLEASE TELL ME. ALSO PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES OR THINGS THAT I DID BADLY, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cats?

Chapter 2: …Cats?

**DISBLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS**

**I WANT TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO TEACUPCOCOCAKE AND HAPPYTHEEXCEED FOR FAVORITING/REVIEWING, IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY =D**

**YOU TWO HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MORE! XD**

**SORRY IF THIS ONE ISN'T ANY GOOD**

…Cats?

Grey couldn't move. There was something on his chest, something large and obtrusive. Grey sleepily opened his eyes to see it was Natsu on his chest, staring happily at him with expectant eyes. Grey lifted his head slightly off the pillow to get a better look Natsu's face.

"Hi Grey!" Natsu said, a large smile spreading across his face as he stared at Grey's sleepy face.

"Mmmmmmm." Grey moaned, still too tired to think. "Hey Natsu." Grey let his head fall back to his soft, soft pillow.

It took Grey about ten seconds for his thoughts to get moving. His eyes snapped open, and he roughly threw Natsu off him to the other side of the bed. "The _hell_ you doing in my bed Natsu!?" Grey exclaimed. It was only then that Grey noticed that Natsu had a pair of fluffy pink cat ears sticking out of his head… and a big pink fluffy tail that matched his hair… and that almost all the way up to his elbows, Natsu's arms were covered in soft pink fur striped with orange.

Grey stared at Natsu, trying to connect all the thoughts in his head. "Uhhhhh… Natsu?" Grey asked slowly, "You _do _realize that you have cat ears, a cat tail, and …. Cat arm-paw things?" He was dumbfounded that Natsu would come here, to Grey's house, looking like that.

"Mmmhmm," Natsu hummed, cocking his head to one side while his tail started to swish back and forth, still smiling like he had no care in the world. "And it's all for you!"

"For me?" Grey asked, confused. "You turned into… a cat… for me?"

"Yep!" Natsu said happily. "I'm a cat because I love you!" Natsu giggled like an idiot.

If Grey had been thinking straight, he would have actually heard what Natsu had said and freaked out. But he was already lost in happy thought.

A large smile spread across Grey's face as he looked at Natsu, just sitting there, looking so cute with his cat ears. '_This has to be a dream_' Grey thought happily.

_=====================================BACKSTORY=====================================_

_ Grey loved cats. That was the truth, beyond any other reasoning. He liked them because, unlike dogs, cats were more reserved, not as noisy or obnoxious (Like some dragon slayer tended to be), and thought many times desperate for attention, knew when to back off. He had a cat before Deliorah had destroyed his home, which was named Speckles. Speckles was a reserved cat who wasn't bothered by water or cold, but stayed a good friend to Grey always, even when Grey felt utterly alone. One of the hardest things about leaving his home town for Grey was knowing Speckles still might be alive, but going away anyways._

_===================================BACKSTORY OVER===================================_

Grey slowly reached over and petted Natsu's soft head, surprised to hear a loud purr coming from the fire mage as he pushed up against Grey's hand, asking to be petted harder. Natsu crawled over to Grey, settling down on his chest again; much like when Grey had first woken up. As Grey let his hand wander down Natsu's head onto his back, Natsu purred loudly and rubbed his head against Grey's bare chest, making Grey blush happily.

There was a loud knock at the door, and the two happy mages heard Ezra shouting. "Grey! Grey! You have to get out of there! You can't let Natsu see you!"

Natsu turned around sharply, his gentle purr replaced by a frightened mewl. He quickly jumped off Grey and hid under the bed.

'_Oh crap!_' Grey thought fearfully. '_What if this isn't a dream?' _If it wasn't that would mean that Grey had just let Natsu, his lifelong rival, sit on his chest while being petted by Grey, which could lead to who knows how many mix ups and who knows how many people thinking he's a perve, as well as the fact that he had just petted the person who annoyed him most in the world.

Hearing no response, Ezra took that as an invitation to simply bust down Grey's door. She came in fully clad heavy armor with her sword brandished high.

"HEY!" Grey yelled sitting up. "What the hell was that for? And also, what are you doing in my house this early!?"

"Have you seen Natsu Grey? It is very important that we find him, there was a major spell cast on him that could result in the destruction of more than one major cities!" She said in a tone so serious that it would make most people curl up in a ball and start crying. She was not joking.

A loud hiss was heard from under Grey's bed as Natsu scrambled out and jumped back on the bed next to Grey, giving Ezra his death look that was reserved for his true enemies. "Stay _away_ from my Grey!" Natsu hissed.

"Now, now, Natsu, let's not get hasty with anything, alright?" Ezra said, a fake smile plastering her face, but Grey could hear the fear in her voice.

'_Is Ezra afraid of him?_' Grey thought, really starting to get confused. '_Ezra can kick his butt anytime, anywhere, so why is she scared of him now? Those cat things really can't do much to help him, can they?_'

Ezra un-equipped her sword and armor, and slowly backed out of Grey's apartment, trembling. As soon as she was out of sight, Natsu turned around towards Grey, smiling as if nothing happened. Natsu rubbed his face up against Grey's cheek, a purr starting deep in Natsu's feline chest.

"Now!" A voice yelled from right outside the door, magic chains quickly striking out from the door at Natsu, but he skillfully evaded them and dashed on all fours out the door, his ears and tail down. The chains hit the wall not a foot away from Grey's head.

"Dammit!" Loki ran past Grey's door, revealing himself as the source of the voice. During all of this, Grey had been totally dumbfounded, unable to move from shock.

"Are you alright?" Ezra worriedly asked as she rushed in, looking Grey over. "Thank goodness," She said when she was finished with her quick inspection. "I was afraid Natsu would have hurt you, he is so unpredictable right now." She said, looking out the door.

Grey finally snapped out of his shock. "What the hell just happened? And what are all of you doing in my house?" He yelled angrily, slipping out of bed. He looked around on the floor for some clothes, and after a couple seconds of searching, found a suitable pair of pants, and slipped them on before looking for a shirt. He regarded Ezra for a second, before she sat down on his bed and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down and fixed her with an angry look.

"Listen Grey," She started. "Natsu is under some strange spell of sorts, and seems to be madly in love with you." She said seriously.

"Wait, what?!" Grey yelled, reeling backwards. A thousand thoughts ran threw his head all at once. '_What the hell? Natsu's in _love_ with me?_' '_Is this some kind of joke?_' '_Wait… does this have something to do with what happened with Frostbite in the cave?_' The last thought caused him to blush.

"Yes, Natsu is in love with you, Grey Fullbuster." She said gravely, not at all noticing his blush. "This morning, he came into the guild, totally oblivious to the stares he was receiving. He asked where you were, and we told him we didn't know. Then he said something about needing you, and that he was going out looking for you. Mira tried to stop him and make him go to the infirmary, but he refused and ran out. I ran after him, along with Loki, Cana, and couple others, but he wouldn't stop. When we finally caught him, he couldn't get free to find you, so he… changed." Ezra said gravely.

"Changed?" Grey asked curiously. "Like into a kitten or something?" He couldn't imagine Natsu turning into anything dangerous in the state he was currently in.

"No, I only wish it was into a kitten." Ezra said. "He turned into some great red cat-beast, and knocked us all aside like we were nothing."

Grey stared at Ezra in horror. Ezra was easily one of the strongest mages in the entire guild, and the only people that might have a chance of standing up to her would be Laxus, Mystigan, and the Master himself. Grey couldn't imagine Natsu ever beating Ezra, especially nekofied as he was now (A.N. Neko: Japanese word for cat or someone in cat cosplay).

"I'm gonna go look for Natsu." Grey said, standing up from the bed and moving towards the door. "If he is really in love with me or whatever, I should be able to find him."

Ezra stood up. "Just remember Grey," she said in a businesslike tone. "This isn't the Natsu that we all know. Whatever spell turned him into a cat has also changed his personality to some extent. You have to be gentle when you deal with him, so no matter how annoying he is, don't hit him or say mean things to him. If he ends up changing, he could probably easily kill you."

"Thanks Ezra," Said Grey, smiling. "No matter how annoying he is, I won't punch that flame brain in the face or anything like that." He ran out of the door in the direction that Natsu had gone.

"And please," Ezra said softly. "Be careful. I wouldn't be able to stand it if either of you got hurt." With that, she ran out of Grey's house in the direction of the guild to try and see if Levi could be of any help.

Grey knew exactly where Natsu would be. He would be by the large tree in the center of the park, probably sleeping or something. That tree was his favorite place in the entire city if he ever wanted to get away from the guild. Hundreds of thoughts ran through Grey's head as he ran in the direction of the park. Was Natsu really in love with him? Was this some kind of curse? If it was, how would they be able to change him back to his normal annoying self?

Grey slowed to a walk as he neared the tree. He could hear a gentle snore coming from somewhere around the park. He looked up in the tree to see Natsu stretched out, sleeping in one of the upper branches. '_Why does he look so goddamn cute?_' Grey thought to himself as he pondered ways to peacefully wake up the sleeping fire mage.

He finally decided on trying to talk to Natsu. "Hey Natsu? Cat man?" Grey said up to his friend in the tree.

One of Natsu's ears twitched, and he slowly opened one eye. As soon as he saw Grey, both his eyes snapped open and he got up, smiling largely down at Grey. "Grey! I knew you would find me!" He said happily. "There were mean people chasing after me. They wanted to take me away from you!" He said with a pout.

"Wanna get down from there?" Grey asked in one of the nicest tones he could muster, a smile on his lips.

"I would, but I am stuck." Natsu said sadly. "Can you help me get down?" He looked at Grey expectantly.

Grey groaned inwardly to himself. Natsu seemed even more stupid than he normally was. "Sure Natsu!" He put one fist into the other palm. "Ice make: Stairs!" A large set of ice stairs grew up from the ground, reaching up to where Natsu was. Natsu tested it with a paw, to make sure it was steady, then walked down it.

As soon as he was at the bottom, he jumped at Grey, and locked him in a death hug, shoving his face into Grey's chest. Again. "I knew you would save me!" Natsu said. "I love you so much."

"I-I can't bre-breath!" Grey choked out. Natsu instantly released him, looking at him worriedly. In the end, he ended up settling for stealing one of Grey's arms, rubbing up against it to make sure every knew that Grey belonged to Natsu. "I know a good place to go get breakfast, wanna come with me?" Grey said, irritation starting to edge his voice.

"Sure!" Natsu said, oblivious to what Grey was feeling. "I'll go anywhere with you!" The pair started to walk awkwardly in the direction of the guild. Though he was starting to get annoying, Grey couldn't help but be shocked by the level of devotion that Natsu was showing to him.

They finally got to the guild, after a much longer time than it should have taken. Grey pushed open the doors with one hand, preparing for the worst. As he walked in, Grey received many stares, but no one made a sound, probably Ezra's doing. Grey heard the sound of laughter trying to be contained, and saw Mira almost falling over she was laughing so hard. He shot her a glare that would freeze a forest fire in place, but she kept on laughing. Scowling, he looked away and approached Levi.

"What have you found out." Grey said. It was more of a statement than a question. "How do I change Natsu back to normal?"

"Do you not like me like this?" Natsu said, tears brimming on his eyes.

"No, no! I love you like this!" Grey said hastily, bring his free hand around to rub Natsu's head, causing Natsu to purr happily and close his eyes. Grey shot Levi a panicked look.

"Well… I found out what it is…" She said slowly. "And how to cure it… but you won't like it."

"So what is it then?" Grey asked, still rubbing Natsu's head.

"Well, it's something called Soul change." She began. Grey could tell this would be a long explanation. "It's an extremely advanced form of takeover magic that is used on another person, and it can be used to strengthen your friends or to weaken your enemies. When it is cast, the person casting it gives a goal to the person the spell is being cast on, and that person can have their body changed so that they may better complete that goal. That goal also becomes their sole focus, and they will do whatever they need to in order to accomplish it. In this case, someone must of used it on Natsu and told him to be in love with you, and to make you fall in love with him, and given Natsu the ability to change his body in order to make you love him. Since you love cats, he could of changed into a cat to try and please you."

"Alright." Grey said, trying to take all of the information in. "I can live with that as long as you can change him back. So what do we do?"

"Well…" She said slowly, obviously picking her words carefully. "You would have to make him think you truly love him, and not with just a hug or something. Something bigger."

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy…" Grey said, scared of what Levi might say. "What do I have to do?"

"Umm…..Well…" She said, blushing. "I think you would have to… ahh…. Ummm….. have sex with Natsu."

**WELL HERE IT IS! THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**SORRY FOR LEAVING IT AT A CLIFF HANGER, BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER TOO LONG. LIKE ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW (AND MAYBE FAVORITE), AND I AM GOING TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN SOON, BUT I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WILL BE ON VACATION, AND SCHOOL STARTS BACK UP AFTER NEXT WEEK. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**THERE WILL ALWAYS BE MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS SERIES UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Charms

Chapter 3: Love charms

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS**

**WARNING: YAOI + A BIT OF BOY X BOY. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STUFF**

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD PUT SOME NATSU POV IN OR SOMETHING. ANYTHING THAT YOU GUYS WANT **

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER ISSUES THROUGH THE ROOF.**

Chapter 3: Love charms

_"Umm…..Well…" She said, blushing. "I think you would have to… ahh… Ummm….. Have sex with Natsu."_

"Wait WHAT?!" Grey yelled, taking a step backwards. "I have to do WHAT?" He blushed, receiving giggles from one of the more annoying white haired female mages in the room.

"You have to… have sex with Natsu." Levi repeated. "He has a goal, and he's not gonna be able to change back until the magic thinks that he accomplishes his goal. I'm really sorry Grey…"

Nobody noticed that Natsu's cheerful smile had been replaced by an evil, devious one. He took advantage of Grey's shock, tackling the shirtless mage from the side, so Natsu was sitting on Grey's chest. "So Grey…" Natsu said his tone strangely seductive. "Wanna?" Natsu traced a spiral on Grey's left pectoral with a cattish nail, causing Grey to shiver and blush even more. Natsu smiled wider, as the room turned to dead silence. Everyone except Mira and Levi sweat dropped. Levi chuckled uncomfortably.

"Like _hell_ I want to!" Grey shouted, roughly throwing Natsu off his chest in the general direction of Levi. "No way, you perverted cat!"

As soon as the words left Grey's mouth, Natsu's expression totally changed once again. From an evil smile came a hurt, teary, pouting kitten. Natsu started sobbing loudly, and Levi quickly came over and held the crying mage's head, rocking him back and forth and murmuring comforting things to him. "Grey hates me!" Natsu sobbed, barely able to speak between cries. "He doesn't love me! And—and, he's mean! He makes me feel lonely!" Sobs wracked his body as Levi tried to comfort her friend.

Grey stared at the sobbing fire mage, wondering how stupid he was as a cat. Natsu went from happy and cheerful, to devious and seductive, to a sobbing wreck in less than 30 seconds. Though Grey couldn't help but notice how cute Natsu seemed, and how he looked so huggable, and how Grey wanted to just go over and hold the fire mage… '_What am I _thinking_?_' Grey thought harshly to himself, shaking his head.

Grey felt cold iron prick the back of his neck. "Go and comfort him… _Now!_" Ezra said dangerously, straight into his ear. Grey freaked, but was wise enough not to try and move away from her. "If he changes and destroys the guild hall, so help me I will make you suffer the pain of a thousand deaths…" She left the threat hanging.

"Fine" Grey huffed unhappily. "But there's no way I'm having sex with him." Grey slowly approached Natsu, his arms outstretched in a hug. He awkwardly put his arms around Natsu, who stopped crying the instant Grey's hands touched his arms. "I-I don't hate you Natsu." Grey said, looking everywhere but at the dragon slayer. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that…"

But that was all Natsu needed. He jumped into Grey's arms, wrapping his furry paws tightly around Grey's back and knocking Grey over. "Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled, instantly changing back to happy mode, rubbing his face into Grey's neck, inhaling deeply. "I love you Grey." He said, closing his eyes.

Grey chuckled unsurely, and stood up awkwardly trying to dislodge the cat from around his body. After a moment, Natsu grudgingly let go. Grey turned around at Ezra, looking in her eyes to see what fate awaited him, but she just nodded, allowing Grey to let out a sigh of relief.

The doors to the guild burst open to revel Happy, the magic flying cat. "I have returned from my fishing trip!" He yelled proudly, holding a large box that was probably filled with fish on his shoulders over his wings. "What I miss?" He saw Natsu clutching onto Grey's arm, half cat, and dropped the package on the guild floor, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "OMIGOD!" He yelled as he flew over to Natsu and Grey as fast as his wings would take him. "Natsu has finally decided to become a cat and learn the true ways of life!" He exclaimed.

It took a few minutes for everyone to explain exactly what happened to Natsu. Happy was crestfallen at the fact it wasn't Natsu's choice to become a cat. "Oh well, at least he can enjoy life to the fullest for a while." Happy said sadly. "What's for lunch?" asked Happy, totally changing to topic of the conversation.

Natsu stared at with wonder at Happy, who was floating a couple feet off the ground. "Flying kitty!" He yelled. "I wanna fly too!" Natsu detached himself from Grey and scrambled onto a table. He spread his arms out wide and jumped high into the air. "Fly!" He yelled, but came crashing down to the ground. Grey rushed over to Natsu to see if he was alright. "Why does that kitty get to fly?" Natsu yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Natsu?" Grey asked, instantly capturing the cat mage's attention. "How about we get some lunch? I'm starving." Anything to stop him from getting pissed off.

"Sure!" Natsu said brightly, completely forgetting about the events of half a minute ago. He popped up and followed Grey over to a table.

'_Seriously, how stupid is the flame brain?_' Grey thought to himself. '_He only seems to have the capacity for one thought at a time. Not too much worse than Natsu, though. Anyways, he is pretty cute._' Damn it! How did those thoughts keep leaking into his head? Grey sat down at a table, and Natsu tried to jump up onto his lap.

"No, Natsu." Grey said sternly, picking him up off his lap and setting Natsu down next to him. "You can't sit on my lap; you have to sit next to me." At the very least, Grey might be able to teach the cat some manners.

"Awwwww." Natsu said, acting very similar to how he did when he was just a little kid. "Fine." He pouted.

Mira walked over with a dark smile on her face. "Well," She said, unable to keep her eyes off Natsu, "What can I get you two for lunch?"

Earlier, when Grey had said something about getting breakfast to Natsu, what he had more of meant was lunch, because the day before, Grey's team had completed an extremely taxing mission, which was to clear a dungeon and get an artifact. Grey had used up so much magical energy on that mission that he had slept past midday.

"Anything is fine for me, Mira." Grey said, yawning. He still hadn't gotten the full amount of sleep that he needed to fully recuperate his magical power.

"And for you?" Mira asked Natsu, who was rubbing against Grey's arm.

Natsu pondered it for a moment. "I don't know!" He said happily, causing Mira to sweat drop.

Happy flew over to Natsu. "How about some fish?" He asked Natsu.

"Fish?" Natsu apparently didn't know what fish tasted like, much to Happy's surprise.

"WHAT?" Happy yelled. "You haven't tried the most wonderful scrumptious thing in the entire whole wide world that is FISH?" Natsu shook his head. "Mira." Happy addressed the bartender. "I shall take care of Natsu's… limited diet." Mira nodded and walked off.

"Alright Natsu." Happy said, pulling a fish out of the box he brought back. "This is a fish. It's the most wonderful thing ever." He handed it to Natsu. "Now, just take a bite and taste the wonderfulness…"

Natsu looked at it for a second before cautiously taking a bite out of the side. He chewed it for a second, thinking about how it tasted. His expression turned bleak and Natsu violently spit it out. "EHHH!" Natsu yelled. Happy just stared in utter shock.

"You are not a true cat if you don't like fish!" Happy yelled at Natsu and waddled off to bug someone else about fish.

Grey just sighed and put his head down on the table. Natsu followed suite, but put his head on Grey's bare back. Grey sighed again.

"I'll make you something as well, Natsu." Mira yelled from the kitchen.

After a moment, Mira came bearing two plates, each with a large hamburger on them. Grey instantly dug into one, muttering his thanks around the delicious food. Mira smiled and walked off as Natsu tried his, and found that he loved it.

After lunch, they sat around the guild doing what they normally did. That consisted of drinking, fighting, and looking at missions. Lucy went on a mission while Grey was stuck with babysitting Natsu, much to his displeasure.

About two hours after lunch, Ezra came in with Master. Apparently she had gone to get him to help to cure Natsu. "Hello everybody!" The master said to the guild.

"Hello!" They all said back to him together, happy that he was finally back home to the guild. The master smiled.

The Master walked over to Grey and Natsu. After looking Natsu over for a minute, the Master started to talk to Grey about what he thought. "Well," He said heavily. "Levi was completely right. She is getting very good with magical diagnostics."

"What?" Grey said, fearful. "So that means I have to have sex with… Natsu?" He really hoped he wouldn't have to. Grey blushed at the thought.

"Yep, at least I think so." The master said. "If you are really opposed to it that much, I would suggest going to Porlyusica in the East Forest to see if she can break the spell some other way. She specializes in magical medicine to cure magical ailments."

"Ok I'm doing that." Grey said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "I'm going to go get ready to leave."

"Stop Grey." The master said. "The East Forest is dangerous at night, and you have no idea what might happen with Natsu around. So, you need to stay here until tomorrow. Then you can go see Porlyusica about Natsu, and anyways," The master said, "Natsu is so cute right now!" Master reached up to Natsu and started rubbing his head, earning a loud purr from Natsu. The Master was lost in dreamland causing Grey sweat dropped.

So the rest of the day passed somewhat like this. Different people trying to admire Natsu with his newfound cuteness, Natsu being an idiot, and Grey trying to babysit the fire mage. Finally, it was time to leave the guild and go back to get some sleep.

"Come on Natsu, it's time to go home." Grey tried to coax Natsu out from under the table where he had been hiding under after seeing Mira's takeover magic.

After looking around to make sure Mira wasn't anywhere near, Natsu sprang out from under the table and latched onto Grey's arm, purring at the contact with Grey. Grey sighed and started out the door.

The walk across town to Grey's apartment was a little more than awkward. He kept getting the weirdest starts from everyone who was out and around the town. By the time he got home, his skin was itching from all the unwanted attention. He unlocked the door to his house, walked in, and set Natsu on the bed while he brushed his teeth and prepared to go to bed. After he was done with those things, he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed, then turned out the lamp.

Grey heard a sniffing sound which made him open his eyes and look around. It, of course, was coming from Natsu. Apparently, Natsu wasn't happy with just sleeping on the bed, so Natsu crawled under the covers and laid down on Grey's legs, much to Grey's discomfort.

Grey sighed. It was going to be a very long, tiring night.

Grey was right. Natsu kept him up for most of the night with his snoring from under the covers. At seven o'clock, Grey rolled Natsu off him, for Natsu had crawled up onto Grey's chest sometime in the middle of the night.

Natsu groped around the bed for a moment, looking for Grey. Finding he was gone, Natsu's eyes snapped open, and he panicked. "Grey! Grey where are you?"

"I'm right here, you oversized fur ball." Grey said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yay!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off the bed and tackled Grey with a death hug, knocking Grey down. Natsu rubbed his furry head up against Grey's chest.

After a couple minutes of trying to force Natsu off him, Grey got up and got dressed before walking out of the door with Natsu clinging to him. It took much longer than it should have to get to the guild, but what could Grey expect with Natsu clinging to him?

When they arrived at the guild, Grey saw Ezra's extremely large wagon of stuff that she carried around on every mission outside the door. He had a bad feeling about what was coming.

Grey walked into the guild, and saw Ezra waiting for him. "Grey." She said firmly. "I will be joining you on your mission to the East Forest. Now let's go." She walked past Grey, who sweat dropped, though he knew there would be no arguing with her.

Grey followed her out the guild hall to the train station. To his amazement, Natsu marched onto the train after him without hesitating the slightest, even with his extreme motion sickness. For the first half hour of the train ride Natsu laid his head on Grey's lap while dealing with his motion sickness. After that, Grey set Natsu down on the floor in fear that Natsu would puke on Grey's lap.

The train dropped them off about an hour's walk from Porlyusica's house. The first part would be across a large dry plain, and next would be through the woods to her actual house. As they were walking through a canyon, Natsu clinging on to Grey's arm as usual, something very unexpected happened. A large rock hit Ezra on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Ezra!" Grey scrambled over to Ezra to see if she was alright. Grey heard malicious laughter, and Natsu whimpered in fear. From the top of the canyon walls, hordes of people wearing black appeared, shouting and leering at Grey and his companions. The only thing they had in common was one large spike of hair coming out of the top of their head. It didn't matter if they were boys, girls, bald or what. They all had the unifying hair spike.

"You are the dark guild… Black Pony or whatever it is! Aren't you." Grey yelled up at them.

"It's Dark Unicorn dumbass!" One of the guys yelled down at him.

"We'll show him!" Another yelled. "Get him!" All the dark guild members jumped down at Grey, screaming battle cries. They quickly blocked off both roots of escape. Grey froze some of them, but there were too many and he was soon overwhelmed.

"Grey!" Natsu yelled as one dragged him off of Grey.

"Hey, what's up with this weirdo?" Another guild member asked as he yanked Natsu's hair, earning a howl from the cat mage.

"Stop it!" Grey yelled at them, strugling, even though there were people on each side of him holding his arms and legs.

"Or what, pretty boy?" One taunted. "You'll beat us up?" He laughed and punched Grey in the face.

"No! Stop it!" Natsu yelled at the one who punched Grey.

"Stop what?" He asked. "This?" He punched Grey a couple more times in the face. Blood was trickling out of one of the corners of Grey's mouth. "And there's nothing you can do about it, ya oversize kitten!" The dark guild member laughed along with the other members and punched Grey again.

Natsu's voice deepened and became much more menacing. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Grey!" Natsu yelled and he started to grow. Everyone present stared in fear and awe.

Natsu was growing at an incredible rate, with red fur sprouting all over his body. Natsu moved onto all fours and his body structure changed, and in less than ten seconds, Natsu had grown at least as large as the Master in full height, maybe even taller. He was covered in deep, blood red fur, and his eyes were dark pits of fire. This was the demon that Ezra spoke of the day before.

"You will leave Grey alone!" Natsu yelled, the ground trembling at his voice. Natsu easily swiped away all the remaining guild members in a matter of minutes. After that, he just stood there, breathing heavily as he slowly shrunk back to normal size.

As soon as he was back to human form, he began to sway, the power obviously taking its toll on Natsu. Grey ran over the catch the swaying fire mage, and Natsu fell peacefully into Grey's arms. Grey smiled and set Natsu on the ground before going over to see if Ezra was alright. After a moment of shaking, she woke up.

Ezra was up in an instant, her sword in her hand. She looked around for a minute, realizing that all the guild members were unconscious. "What happened?" Ezra asked Grey.

Grey sweat dropped. "Natsu beat them all in his demon kitty form." He said dryly. "You were totally useless." Ezra whacked Grey on the head with the flat of her blade.

"Owwww." Grey said, but knew better than to complain.

Grey picked Natsu up, and the Fairy Tail Mages moved off towards the forest. After around half an hour, they reached Porlyusica's house.

Grey knocked on Porlyusica's door. After a minute, she opened the door. "What do you want, you despicable humans?" She asked in a sour tone.

"Ummm… Makarov sent us, because Natsu had Soul Change love magic cast on him, and we need help to break it." Grey said.

"Why should I help you?" Porlyusica asked. "You humans just do bad things for the world. Just go have sex with him and break it yourself!"

He paled at the thought. "Please help me!" Grey begged her. "I can't get him off me. I'll do anything you want!"

She looked over at Natsu, who was still asleep in Ezra's arms. "He doesn't look like he's all over you now." She said bitterly.

"Oh, um yea…" Grey said, embarrassed. "That's because he just wiped out Black Pony or whatever that guild is called."

"It's Dark Unicorn, you idiot!" She said, roughly clapping Grey on the side of the head. She paused. "Wait, you said he wiped them all out? As in, they won't be coming around here again?" She asked.

"Yea, at least I think so." Grey said, confused.

"I'll help you." She said, shutting the door in Grey's face.

"What?" He asked, wondering why she just shut the door in his face. A few moments later, Porlyusica returned with two vials in her hand.

"Bring him over there." She commanded, pointing to an open area near the base of the tree her house was in. Ezra quickly ran Natsu over and dropped him down, before backing off to the side.

"Those Dark Unicorn idiots have been stationed in the East Forest for a couple weeks now." Porlyusica said, walking by Grey. "They were scaring off the animals and polluting the waters. Since Natsu was so considerate to teach them all a lesson, I have decided to help him in return. I will use this to wake him up," She held up a small vial containing a yellow liquid. "After that I will pour this down his throat." She showed him the other vial, which contained a light green liquid.

"Though, there is no way I can break a spell as strong as this one on my own." She said, causing Grey to sweat drop.

"Then what's it going to do?" Grey asked.

"Since I can't break the spell," Porlyusica started, "The best I can do is weaken it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can weaken the requirements of the spell so you won't have to have sex with him." She said. Grey breathed a sigh of relief. "But, you still will have to kiss him. On the lips."

"Are you sure?" Grey asked, scared of kissing the fire brain. "Is it possible just to break it with a potion?"

"No. If what I'm doing isn't good enough for you, I can just leave you with sex." She said, her tone serious.

"No no no!" Grey said, freaking out. "I'll kiss him if it's the easiest way out." He sighed.

"Alright." Porlyusica said. "But you will have to be quick about it; the potion will only last for a couple seconds. Titanita." She addressed Ezra, who stiffened at the mention of her name. "Leave now."

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said hastily, bowing twice before running off into the forest. Grey looked after her, confused.

He didn't have to ask. "A couple years back, she wouldn't leave me alone so I dropped her a rather nasty potion." Porlyusica explained, smiling darkly. "You ready?" Grey nodded. "Make him drink this when he wakes up." She handed him the green vial. Porlyusica uncorked the yellow bottle and wafted it under Natsu's nose before quickly moving away.

Natsu sniffed a couple times before his eyes fluttered open. They landed on Grey, and Natsu was up hugging him in an instant. "Grey!" He yelled, grabbing the raven haired teen in his usual death grip. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Natsu rubbed his head up again Grey shirtless (Still) chest.

"Natsu." The boy released Grey and regarded him with innocent curiosity. "I want you to drink this, ok?" He asked, uncorking the vial and giving it to Natsu. Natsu sniffed it once, then drank it all in one gulp. His eyes turned foggy, and he started to sway, as if drunk.

Grey took a step back and put his hands on Natsu's shoulders, readying himself for what he was about to do. He blushed just thinking about it. Grey had never kissed anyone before, not even Ur (Or Ul, whichever you prefer). He put one hand behind Natsu's head, squeezed his eyes together tightly, and crashed their faces together.

It wasn't close to as bad as Grey thought it would be. He could feel the warmth of the shorter boy's lips against his, but was painfully aware of the close proximity of their bodies. He actually kind of enjoyed it as he relaxed the tension that he had been holding in his muscles.

There was a slight light building up from Natsu, which Grey could see from behind closed eyelids. The light grew brighter and brighter, as well as it became warm. It built up until it became absolutely blinding, before all disappearing in a flash. Only then did Grey release Natsu from the kiss.

Grey opened his eyes, and to his relief, saw that Natsu had lost the ears, the tail, and the fuzzy arms. He was back to his normal state, but unconscious.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Porlyusica asked from a safe distance behind Grey, smirking at him. "Titania!" She yelled in the general direction of where Ezra had run off to.

Ezra came running at full speed, and was there in a matter of seconds. "Yes ma'am?" she asked, bowing.

"Pick up the boy and get out of here." When neither of them moved for a second, she started to yell. "Get out of here!" She shouted at them. "I have repaid my end of the bargain, so get out of here, you annoying humans!" Both of them scrambled into action, Ezra picked up Natsu and quickly followed Grey away from the human-hating woman's house.

Getting back to the guild was much easier than coming had been. There were no dark guilds, no motion-sick cats, and no annoying Natsus. When they arrived at the guild, a cheer went up. Everyone was happy that their favorite dragon slayer was back to his old self. Mira told Grey to leave Natsu in the infirmary, as Ezra had handed the pink haired mage over to Grey.

As Grey set Natsu down, the fire mage did something totally unexpected. He reached up and grabbed Grey around the waist in one of his death hugs, and roughly pulledyjr half-naked mage down next to Natsu, who snuggled into Grey's chest. Grey tried to free himself from Natsu, but the Salamander wouldn't budge, so Grey just sighed and pulled the covers over both of them, contenting himself to just laying there with his rival.

A half an hour later, Mira came in to find both boys, fast asleep, laying there in each other's arms. She smiled brightly.

**LINE**

**WELL, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! THIS CHAPTER WAS A GOOD AMMOUNT LONGER THAN THE FIRST TWO, AND THOUGH THERE'S STILL SOME MORE RESOLVING STUFF TO STICK IN THERE, I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT OUT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R/R, I REALLY APPREACITE THEM. IT FUELS MY WRITING! \(O^O)/ ß(NOT SURE IF THAT'S AN OWL OR WHAT =D) **


End file.
